The Prankster of the Underworld
by Invader BeckyandClad
Summary: A parody of the Hunchback of Norte Dame. While Billy and Mandy have indeed past on, they keep following Grim much to his dismay. Jack still wants vengence and is trying to adjust to the Underworld. A fish boy is their stalker. Read and Review
1. Need and Opioion

IB:This idea just came to me whee! A twisty version of Disneys Hunchback of Notre Dame

Clad:But first what does everyone else think?

IB:If I were to do this idea here are the cast

Jack O Latern:/Quasiemoto

Billy:Billy

Junior:Pheobos

My oc Becky:Esmerelda

Mandy:Mandy she can't play Esmerelda she's too mean for that.

Grim:Grim/ Clopin

Frollo:Satan!

Irwin:Irwin

Setting:The Underworld and there all dead including Billy and Mandy.

They would all keep their names, that's just who their portraying. Now tell me what you think? And yes their's singing whee.


	2. Prologue

IB:Thanks friends I shall do this story.

Clad:Free fisheads for all reviewers.

Disclaimer:I don't own "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy," Maxwell Atoms does. bows to him I do own "Fred,"

Prologue

Jack kept laughing until he landed onto cold hard ground. Standing up he saw many monsters mining fire coal. One with violet skin and yellow eyes flew over. "GET BACK TO WORK!" he screeched.

With his ears ringing (not that he has ears) Jack ran off. He hid behind a hole in a wall, watching. Demons could be seen lunging wheelbarrows full of coal around. Bored the took a slingshot out and put a piece of coal in it, laughing. He aimed at a purple demon and the coal whacked the purple demon in the head. "Hahahaha," Jack laughed at the demon, tipping his hat. "I still got it!" he laughed more and the demon grabbed him by the waist. Jack just kept on laughing, and more demons surrounded him. One raised a club and his laughter died down. 

"Oh dear well sell him off, his body has to be worth something," Fred grabbed Jacks body, placed it in a wheelbarrow and walked out of the coal mine. 'Look at that nice hill, he'll make a nice dinner for those birds up there ,' Fred thought happily, wheeling him up to the hill.

Jacks head returned on his body. "Hey...what's going on?" he asked, confused.

"You dinner for the buzzards on that hill," Fred answered, still pushing the wheelbarrow.

"WHAT?!?" Jack leapt out of the wheelbarrow and ran up into the house on the hill.

"Aw, oh well poor birds," Fred walked off.

Three years later

Grim woke up one day, opened the window and saw millions of dead bodies everywhere, surrounded by fire. Terrorists could be seen but it was not good for Endsville because they had won that land and it was the start of World War 3. He took his list out and to his happiness yet dismay, Billy and Mandy were on it. Grim teleported to them not caring what they would say or do afters, he just raised his scythe and swung. Their souls went into a portal and disappeared.

IB:Review please.


	3. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy," Maxwell Atoms does. I don't own "The Hunchback of Norte Dame," Disney does. I own "Clad."

Chapter 1

Deep in the Underworld a certain Reaper was trying to entertain a group of demon kids. "Morning in da Underworld everyone hates the guy on that hill," he sang.

"Why?" Clad asked.

"They say he'll turn you to stone when you're all alone," Grim sang happy at ruining his enemies reputation.

"Who's they?" Clad asked, eating fisheads.

Grim glared at Clad. "He sneaks with his sack full of tricks and once killed a guy named Drixs, so beware don't go up there! Ahahahahahaha!" he finished with an evil laugh.

All the demon kids ran up the hill to Jacks house. Jack was sleeping soundly when the kids came running in. The kids started jumping on him and he woke up startled. "What the? Get off of me!" he snarled, standing up, glaring at the kids in annoyance.

The kids began destroying his stuff, tossing his inventions in the fireplace, and other knick knacks. "Hey mister, Jimmy's playing with your stuffed bird," a little girl pulled on his pants. A frog demon could be seen tearing stuffing out of a stuffed dodo. "Mr. Dodo! Grrrr," Jack growled, angry, taking a knife out of his hat, ready to kill Jimmy and everyone else in his house.

"He's going to turn us to stone!" Jimmy cried. They all ran out screaming in fear.

"And stay out!" Jack growled, slamming the door. He slumped back down in his chair, pulled his hat over his eyes, trying to fall back to sleep.

The room suddenly became hot like a fiery oven, and was encased in red smoke, and little fire demons. "Now now, one might think you don't enjoy the company of children," Satan grinned, maliciously.

"That does it!" Jack growled, beyond furious, and took the knife out of his hat. "I'm going to!" he pointed it at Satan in anger for ten seconds, his yellow eyes widened in realization. "I'm terribly sorry, didn't see you there," he chuckled nervously, putting the knife back in his hat, grinning.

"Yes well," Satan blew a ring of smoke in Jacks face.

"Cough," Jack sat on his bed wanting Satan to leave. "What do you want?" he asked, annoyed, wanting to sleep.

Satan just grinned sneakily, and neared Jack blew more smoke in Jacks face causing his eyes to water, and he chuckled. "I found this on my chair and a kick me sign on my back," he showed him a whoopee cushion and the sign. Jack laughed nervously. "Do you want me to be the laughing stock of the Underworld?!?" he roared, angry, fire in eyes.

Jack gulped, frightened. "No sir," he stuttered. Fire demons surrounded him on his bed and set it ablaze. "Woah!" he jumped off, startled, and his bed turned to dust. "Grr, get out of my house!" he growled at Satan ticked and punched him in the nose.

Satan growled and grabbed Jack by the throat. "Let's get one thing straight, I'm the big cheese around here," he squeezed Jacks throat and dropped him.

Jack took deep breaths and backed up against the wall, cowarding. Satan laughed at his prey and levitated Jack, throwing him against the wall. "Ow, you can't do this," Jack gasped, standing up. "I know my rights," he snapped.

"Did you also know that a third of the Underworld signed this petition to have your soul destroyed?" Satan asked insanely, showing hi a piece of paper. Jack growling, stashed the paper, and ate it. Satan grinned wide, "Heh, guess you're off the hook for now," he chuckled, dumping cigarette ashes on Jacks head, and walking to the door. "By the way be sure to attend my birthday party tonight, I might consider letting you keep your soul," with that said he walked out the door.

"Thanks for coming," Jack waved nervously, and gently closed the door. "What a jerk," he growled, stomping off to his invention room. "Well I'll show him, I'll show them all with my new invention!" he stated, triumphantly. "As soon as I make one," Jack sighed looking at paper work. "Bah, who am I kidding? I got nothing," he grumbled, upset, resting his head on the desk."Stupid Reaper sending me to this Hell hole, he broke our deal," Jack mumbled, bitterly. "I hate this place it's just like home, five hundred years forced to live alone while everyone else walked the streets, now I'm back at rock bottom," he threw a beer bottle in anger. He walked over to his window and looked at the outside world in spite. "Stuck in this pitiful Underworld watching the monsters go by, all my life I lived alone trying to plot my revenge, laughing at the fools I one day wish to rule," he sang, grinning evilly, and walked outside to the garden. "I spent my life pulling pranks, watching others suffer in pain but I still haven't gain the power, when will it be my dark hour? Out there setting things on fire, spend my time out there watching weaklings expire, out there were they live without a care, what I would give to bring them despair out there," he went to a shed, took a ladder out, and placed it against the roof. "Out there among the vampires, rotten kids, and all the other weirdos, I hate them all, everyday they go about their meaningless lives, I will destroy them," he sang maliciously, climbing the ladder. "Once I get the scythe I shall end all life, out there strolling by the lake of fire, bring this place down to ashes, they well all pay, and I'll be contempt with my revenge, I will one day rule out there!" Jack sang, grinning insanely. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed evilly.

IB:Review please.


End file.
